New Beginnings
by Ryan Bowden
Summary: The Woman he loved. The love he had lost. A new beginning for both. And a fight to save the Earth...again. The sequel to Seems Like a Lifetime... begins here. UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Hi all!! I'm back!!  
  
I've made a few changes, fixed spelling, etc. I'm now back in the writing spirit, and will be working on this alot now.   
When I first posted this fic I hadn't yet played MK:DA, but now I own the game so I have all the info to write a fic. (It's   
hard being an Aussie sometimes. We're always the last to know.) So I hope you enjoy this new addition to the Life of Sonya Blade.  
  
For those of you who aren't aware, this is a sequal. The original is called 'Seems Like A Lifetime...' You'll find it in here  
somewhere.  
***********  
By the way, I don't own any of the Characters, or names or anything in this, They're Midway's so there.  
***********  
And this is my take on the story, ever since 'Seems Like A Lifetime...' I've alwyas taken everything I've read on Mortal Kombat  
and twisted them all together with my own twisted mind to come up with a new twist on an old story. That's for any of you  
purists out there who are wondering why things don't seem right.  
***********  
  
New Beginnings  
By Ryan Bowden  
Copyright (C) 2002 Ryan Bowden  
  
Prologue  
  
Johnny Cage rolled over in his queen sized bed. He lay there staring at the other pillow. He remembered what it was like to see Sonya's face staring back at him, and a deep sadness engulfed him as he dreamed that those days would return.  
  
"When are you coming home?" He asked quietly, rubbing the pillow. It had been four long months since Sonya's death, and he was still having trouble dealing with it. Jax had recruited him in the Special Forces and had taken to looking after him. They had grown very close after her death. Suddenly a high pitched electronic beeping started to squeal from his bedside table. He rolled back to look at his pager. Jax's number flashed at him. He sighed and sat up.  
  
"Time to bear another day." He said before standing and walking to the bathroom. Johnny looked at his naked reflection. A dark stubble covered his jaw and he had bags under his eyes. He looked down at his razor sitting on the bathroom sink. He considered shaving but decided that he didn't care what he looked like. He stepped into the large shower and turned on the water, leaning against the wall. He didn't care what he looked like but he never liked to be stinky.   
  
An hour later he walked into Special Forces Headquarters. He greeted the security staff and got into the elevator.  
  
"Hold the door!" A voice shouted from outside. Johnny quickly stopped the elevator door from closing and let Lieutenant Mikka Stone in.  
  
"Thanks Johnny." She puffed.  
  
"No problem. How you been?" Johnny greeted his colleague.  
  
"Not bad. How 'bout you? How are you doing?" She asked in a concerned tone. It was no secret that Johnny was having a hard time.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. It's getting better. Very, very slowly, but still, better." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Glad to hear it." She smiled back.  
  
They arrived at their floor and Johnny went straight to Jax's office. When he walked in, Jax was on the phone, so Johnny sat in the other chair and waited. He looked around at the photos on the wall until he came to one of Sonya. He felt a small smile form on his face and he looked down at the floor as Jax hung up the phone.  
  
"Johnny." Jax greeted his friend.  
  
"Jax." Johnny replied satirically. "What's the what?"  
  
"The Black Dragon." Jax replied simply. Johnny stared at him for a moment, furrowing his brow.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Johnny asked.  
  
"The Black Dragon. They're back."  
  
"That's impossible. Jarek was the last one." Johnny argued. "He's dead now." He finished quietly.  
  
"I know it. You know it. But it's happening none the less. There was a robbery at a museum last night. The guard was killed with a large knife to the throat. It had the Black Dragon insignia printed on it."  
  
"How could you know that?"  
  
"We found it where they left it." Jax explained. Johnny raised his eyebrows in response.  
  
"In the guards neck." Jax finished. Johnny grimaced. Jax reached into a draw and pulled out a bag with the knife in question in it. Johnny stared at it. At the image of a dragon printed on the blade, and the blood stain on the stainless steel. In his minds eye, he saw the blade that was used to slash his throat years before. At the hands of Kano.  
  
"Where was this museum.?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Down town. We'll leave straight away."  
  
"Who's going?" Johnny asked as they both stood and walked from Jax's office.   
  
"Apart from you and I, Mikka and Sylence." Jax replied as the two officers in question joined them at the elevator.   
  
"Ladies." Johnny said allowing them to step into the elevator first.   
  
They arrived at the crime scene two hours later. The front was barricaded with police tape which the special forces moved past and entered the building. There was no power so they all held flashlights.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Johnny asked dragging the light across the room.  
  
"Anything." Jax replied.   
  
The team searched for a while but found very little. A smashed window, entry point, and muddy footprints leading to a pedestal where an ancient jewel was stolen. Johnny stood before it examining the place where the jewel once rested.   
  
"What exactly was this jewel thingy?" Johnny asked.  
  
"It was ancient Egyptian. Apparently it gave it's holder extraordinary power. It was donated to the museum by a Mr. Nicholas Quentin Harper." Jax replied. Johnny furrowed his brow.  
  
"Since when did you become Mr. Knowledge?" He asked turning to look at Jax. "Oh." He murmured, seeing Jax standing next to the information plaque with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Always the wise ass." Johnny said walking past him. "I don't get this, man. I mean, why would the Black Dragon steal a jewel? What could it possibly bring them? I mean it's not like it's an actual ancient weapon. Right?" He looked to Jax for a little reassurance.  
  
"Who knows. After everything we've seen over the last couple of years would it surprise you?"  
  
"I guess not." Johnny replied.  
  
"Wait a minute." Mikka said interrupting. Everyone gave her their attention. "There uh, there was once a member of the Black Dragon who had a jewel imbedded into his eye socket." Mikka reminded everyone.   
  
"What's your point? I mean, you can't possibly be saying what I think you are." Johnny frowned.  
  
"Why not?" She asked simply making Johnny laugh.  
  
"Kano is dead Mikka. That's why."  
  
"So were you once."  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Johnny said walking away angrily.   
  
"Maybe you have to!" Sylence snapped. "You may not want to but we aren't exactly dealing with the norm here. Maybe Kano has been brought back. Maybe he wasn't even dead to begin with."  
  
Johnny exhaled, shaking his head in disbelief at what he was hearing.  
  
"Johnny, just chill alright?" Jax tried to calm his friend. "Maybe they're right. Kano could be alive. It's the best possible answer."  
  
"Okay." He said quietly. "Maybe you are right. But Kano is the last thing that I could ever want to deal with right now."  
  
"Tough shit pretty boy." A raspy voice came from the shadows. Everyone began scanning the room with their flashlights. "'Cause whether you like it or not, I'm back. And there's no escaping me. Or what's coming."   
  
Johnny noticed a dull red glow in one of the corners of the large room. He quickly shined his light on the glow and nearly gasped aloud at the sight of Kano's face. The face of the man that once took his life. The face of a teammate of the man that took Sonya's life. The face that trained him. Johnny felt an anger like he'd never felt before. He didn't even realize he was pulling his gun from his holster and firing at him. When his magazine was emptied and the smoke cleared, Kano still stood there. Unhurt.  
  
"Nice try." Kano grinned. "But I got a little help from the Nether big wigs on my side." He said prodding the force field in front of him.  
  
"What do you want Kano? Why take the jewel?" Jax asked calmly.  
  
"Just a little preparation for the party to come." He replied tossing said jewel in the air and catching it.   
  
"I'm sure Rayden's told you all. Right?" Kano asked.  
  
"Told us what?" Johnny snarled.  
  
"Hmm." He grinned. "I'll let him fill you in." Kano said walking from the room. When he got to the door he slowly turned to look at Johnny. "Oh by the way. I heard about Sonya. I mean, I would have liked to have taken her out myself, but at least one of my boys got to." He said proudly. Johnny snapped and sprinted at Kano, yelling at the top of his voice. He got to within a few meters of him and was suddenly thrown back by the force field around the criminal. Kano laughed.  
  
"Save it for the tournament Cage." He said before disappearing out the door and into the night.   
  
Everyone stood still wearing shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"Did he just say what I think he said?" Mikka asked.  
  
"The tournament." Johnny whispered. "Jax?"  
  
"I'm on it. I'll try to get in touch with Fujin when we get back to headquarters."  
  
"Right. So let's go." Johnny said standing and brushing himself off.  
  
"Johnny, I want you to go home."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me. I don't wanna pull rank on you, so I'm telling you as a friend. Go home. Get some rest. I'll call you in the morning with the news. Whatever it may be."  
  
"Jax come on!" Johnny pleaded.  
  
"You heard me Cage. There's nothing you can help with, I'm sorry. Just go home, rest up. 'Cause I have a feeling we may need you and right now you couldn't go two rounds with a fly. You're strung out. You're not concentrating. Kano could have killed you without trying right now and you know it. Yet you charged him like a bull. You need to control your anger, 'cause you know as well as I do, it doesn't help in a fight. You get sloppy. As we just saw."  
  
"You cut me real deep Briggs." Johnny grinned. He knew exactly was Jax was saying and he knew that he was right.  
  
"What are friends for?" Jax smiled back. They all walked to the cars parked outside, Mikka and Sylence, joining Jax leaving the other car for Johnny to take home.  
  
"First thing right?" Johnny asked his friend.  
  
"Get some sleep Johnny." Jax said slapping him on the shoulder before driving off.   
  
Johnny watched them go and took a deep breath. He stood in the cool night air for a while before getting in the other car and driving home.  
********************  
Back at Special Forces, Jax had called Fujin into his office.  
  
"So it's true then.?" Jax asked the Wind god for confirmation.  
  
"I'm afraid so Major Briggs. While we can't exactly say what's going to happen, there is definitely something amiss in Outworld. The wind carries whispers of treachery and betrayal. And mention of a new tournament from Kano isn't filling me with pleasant feelings."  
  
"But, I thought Outworld was gone now that we restored Edenia?" Jax asked.  
  
"No. Outworld was a collection of conquered realms, Edenia was one of them. Outworld still exists, only minus Edenia."  
  
"Right. Makes sense I guess." Jax said sitting behind his desk and rubbing his forehead. "So evil's on the way?"  
  
"No Jax. Evil is already here. It's always been here and it will always be here. We can never change that. All we can do is keep knocking it back." Fujin replied.  
  
"Great." Jax sighed. "What about the Elder Gods? And Rayden? What do they say about all this?"  
  
"They aren't saying anything. I'm not sure whether or not they know what's going on, or going to happen, but when the time is right, I'm sure they'll fill us in."  
  
"So what now?" Jax looked up at him. "We just wait?"  
  
"We prepare. Something's coming, and we need to be ready." Fujin said pacing the office.  
  
"So we're back on the clock." Jax said with a sigh. Then something dawned on him. "Sonya? Now that there's another tournament she can be brought back right?"  
  
"Rayden is going to take her to the counsel of Elder Gods as we speak. They will decide whether or not she is required in the tournament."  
  
"Yeah? Well get this. If she's not in? Then neither am I. And I'm positive Johnny would agree."  
  
"I understand Major Briggs." Fujin nodded. "But I believe that her talents will surely be needed. She is truly an outstanding warrior, and an asset to Earth Realm."  
  
"Damn straight." Jax said quietly staring at her picture.  
*****************  
Sonya was suddenly plunged into the whiteness of the Crossing. Rayden stood before her, smiling.  
  
"Rayden!" She exclaimed hugging the Elder god. "Oh my god, how are you?"  
  
"I am well Sonya. How are you enjoying the afterlife?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it's great I guess. No pain or anything, so that's a plus."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"Okay, so I don't want to jinx it or anything, but you being here could mean only one thing right? New tournament?"  
  
"We're not sure yet. But it would appear so." Rayden confirmed it for her.  
  
"Great! When do we leave? Have I got time to have the baby before the tournament starts?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Calm down Sonya. First I need to bring you before the counsel of Elder gods. The entire counsel must decide whether or not your presence is required. We're still not entirely sure there will be another tournament."  
  
"Who cares!? If there's a chance we need to be ready! And I can't fight until I have my baby." Sonya protested, pacing back and forth. "This is bullshit! Why shouldn't I be allowed back?"  
  
"Sonya, please remain calm. I'm sure that the counsel will agree on your return." He reassured her. "And besides, I have a say in the matter and I will see to it that you be reinstated."  
  
"You make it sound like I'm re-applying for a job." she quipped.  
  
"Well, you almost are."  
  
"Yeah, but the pay still sux." She laughed.  
  
"True, I'm afraid. Let's go."  
  
Sonya took a deep breath before Rayden took her before the counsel to decide her fate.  
************  
Johnny walked in the front door of the apartment and stood at the threshold for a moment. He thought about what this new tournament could mean. He would finally see Sonya again. He couldn't bare to wait. He remembered when he was brought before the counsel, and how nervous he was. He had spent all that time in the afterlife watching her, longing for the time they would be reunited. He decided that the more he thought about it, the more it would drive him insane, so he went to his bed to try and sleep. He knew he would lie there for hours thinking about the whole thing but it was better than sitting up and worrying about it. On his way upstairs he kept seeing her face everywhere. As if she had never left. But he would close his eyes, and she would disappear. He walked into the bedroom, removed his clothes and got into bed. He closed his eyes to see her face, and a smile formed on his.  
  
"See ya soon Lt. Blade." He whispered.  
  
When eventually morning came, he sat up in his bed, half expecting to see her there alive and well. But the room was empty. He felt a slight disappointment form in his gut, as he went into the bathroom and showered. He decided that he would head straight for headquarters and see how Jax got on. He got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking back into the bedroom. His mind hadn't eased, and he saw her again, lying in bed. Sleeping soundly. He realized that he couldn't keep doing this to himself and so shut his eyes, trying to clear her from his mind. He opened them again and looked at the bed. He furrowed his brow when he still saw her. He tried to clear his mind again, but it didn't work. He kept seeing her lying in bed, her face peaceful. Though she looked a little different than he remembered. Not unrecognizable but a slight difference. Like a twin. He walked to the bed where she lay and sat on the edge. He went to stroke her hair expecting his hand to move right through her, but he was shocked when he felt her warm flesh on his finger tips.  
  
"Sonya?" He asked in a whisper. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him. She then looked at her surroundings, as if she didn't know where she was. Then a slow look of realization formed across her face. Johnny soon realized that she was waking for the first time in her new body. He realized that he was in fact staring at the woman he loved. She was home. She looked back to his face as a tear ran down her cheek. She lifted a hand to his face and he felt her warm touch. She wiped away the tears he didn't even realize he had shed.  
  
"Hi baby." She whispered. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." He whispered back, his voice breaking. He went to kiss her but she stopped him.  
  
"Wait. The Elder gods told me something."  
  
Johnny immediately thought the worst. He nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Whatever's coming. We have time."  
  
Johnny frowned not fully understanding.  
  
"For what?" He asked confused.   
  
"Johnny, before Jarek...Before I died." She began. Johnny grew impatient, he just wanted to hold her. He didn't know what she was going to tell him, and a part of him didn't care. He just wanted to hold her once again. A smile formed across her face.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said glowing up at him. They sat there staring at each other for a moment before falling into a tight embrace, again reclaiming the love they had once again lost. A love that was now, stronger than ever. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The next day was the first time they had left the apartment since Sonya's return. She was extremely nervous to be going back to work and seeing all her friends. Jax had come up with a story to explain everything and had informed their teammates the day before. Apparently she faked her death in order to lure out a gang of Black Dragon members. Sonya thought it was pretty corny, but it would probably go over better than telling everyone that she had been brought back from the dead to fight in a tournament in another dimension. They managed to get to Jax's office, eventually, and Sonya was pleased to see some familiar faces.  
  
"Lui! How are you?" She asked hugging the Mortal Kombat champion.  
  
"I'm very well Sonya. I'm glad to see you again." He replied, returning the embrace.  
  
"You too." She smiled at her friend before going over to hug Kitana.  
  
"Hey Kitana, oh I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"How are you coping?" Kitana asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great. Funny thing about being dead for four months. You wake up all rested. Best beauty sleep I've ever had." She grinned. She turned and looked at Jax.   
  
"You great big son of a bitch. Get over here and hug me!" She yelled holding her arms out. Jax ran over and picked her up in a friendly embrace.  
  
"Welcome back Lieutenant." He said quietly. Sonya just smiled, glad to be back with her friends.  
  
After the pleasantries had past, they got down to business.  
  
"So, we all know why we're here. Trouble's a brewing in Outworld." Jax began to tell his friends, and teammates. "At the moment, we're not exactly sure what, but it's better to be prepared which is why I'm giving you all a heads up. Any questions?"  
  
"What does Kano have to do with this? Do we know?" Liu asked. Sonya furrowed her brow.   
  
"Huh?" She turned to Liu. "What do you mean? Why would Kano have anything to do with it?"  
  
"You didn't tell her?" Jax asked Johnny. Johnny put his hand to his head. In all the excitement, he had forgotten all about it.  
  
"No. It never came up. I'm sorry Sonya, I should've said something."  
  
"About what!? What the hell is going on? Kano's dead."  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong, Sonya." Rayden said teleporting into the office. "Kano is still very much alive."  
  
"No, that's bullshit! I saw him die. I killed him myself! And he was with me in the afterlife."  
  
Everyone looked at her confused. Then at Rayden for some answers.  
  
"My brother, Daniel, was in the afterlife with me. Daniel is Kano. So how the hell is that possible?" She asked Rayden.  
  
"When Kano was knocked off of that building, he did die. However, through Shang Tsung's sorcery, he was revived." Rayden informed them.  
  
"I still don't understand." She said.  
  
"When the Black Dragon trained your brother, and brainwashed him, it created a split personality in him. One part of him was Daniel, but another spawned the criminal Kano. Over the years of training, Daniel was pushed further and further into the lower parts of Kano's mind, but a small part still remained. When he died, the small part that was left of Daniel was allowed into the Afterlife. While Kano was sent to the Nether-realm. When Shang Tsung revived him, he only revived the spirit of Kano."  
  
"So my brother is dead."  
  
"That's right Sonya. Unfortunately that means that the Kano that is alive today, is a much deadlier opponent. In the past, the remnants of Daniel's personality would occasionally hold Kano back. However, now there will be no holding back. You must understand this, the man that you will no doubt face, is no longer your brother." Rayden said pointedly.  
  
"I understand. It won't be a problem." She replied. "I did it once before when I knew who he was. I can do it again."  
  
Johnny put his arm around her to comfort her. She didn't need it, but she appreciated the thought, and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sonya," Rayden said to her, "I fear that Kano will try to attack you, now when you are so vulnerable. I'm afraid that you and Johnny will need to go into hiding."  
  
Sonya and Johnny nodded. She hated to hide from anything, she had always gone at obstacles head first, but she knew that Rayden was right. She then noticed the looks on everyone else's faces and realized that they didn't know the news.  
  
"Oh, guys. I'm pregnant!" She beamed.   
  
"Oh Sonya, congratulations." Kitana said hugging her friend. Liu and Jax congratulated Johnny, and then Jax hugged his old partner.  
  
"Well done Lieutenant." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jax." Sonya returned the hug. Everyone began talking to them at once, but Sonya just stood there and smiled. Glad to finally be home. However, Rayden soon interrupted.  
  
"Sonya, Johnny. I hate to break up the festivities, but I feel there is no time like the present. I must take you both now." Sonya sighed and nodded.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Where would you like to go?" He asked.  
  
"How 'bout Sydney?" Johnny suggested.   
  
"Australia?" Sonya asked, raising her eyebrows. She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, why not? I'm in."   
  
"Good choice." Rayden smiled. He turned around and opened a portal.   
  
"Okay guys, good luck." Sonya said to her teammates. "Jax keep in touch. Liu, Kitana, what will you guys be doing?" She asked as Johnny joined her in front of the portal.  
  
"I will be training with Kung Lao." Liu replied.  
  
"Prince Goro and myself will be leading a strike on Shao Kahn. Now that he is in a weakened state, we feel it is a prime opportunity to strike." Kitana said.  
  
"Wow, good luck. I'd love to be there myself to see that asshole fall."  
  
"Johnny," Jax said to his friend, while Sonya was saying goodbye. "Take this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a communicator. It's untraceable. We'll be able to stay in contact without giving your location away."  
  
"Great. Thanks Jax. For everything. You've really stood by me this whole time, and I appreciate it man."  
  
"Don't mention it Cage. Now get outta here. Go have a life." Jax smiled.  
  
Sonya and Johnny had one last look at their friends, before jumping through the portal. On the other side, Sonya looked back through as it was closing. She saw Liu put his arm around Kitana, and suddenly had the strangest feeling. Like it was the last time that she would ever see him. Johnny noticed the look on her face.  
  
"Sonya, you alright?" He asked concerned. She looked up at him, and then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I just...It's nothing. What do you say we get ourselves a life."   
  
Johnny put his arm around her and they walked away, with nothing to do but wait. And prepare. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Over the next nine months, a lot had happened. Sonya and Johnny had found out that they were having twins. Jax had recruited the cyborg Cyrax to the special forces. And a rogue swordsman, Kenshi. However, Cyrax had gone missing in Outworld and Kenshi had been sent to find, and return him. Neither had been heard from in over a week. Kitana and Goro led a pre-emptive strike on Shao Kahn's forces, and were on the brink of victory, when Goro was slain in battle. The Shokan army fell into leaderless chaos, but in a strange turn of events, Shao Kahn was slain by unknown assailants and Kano's troops had retreated. Sonya and Johnny were wed, and on the 5th of March, she gave birth to a boy and girl. Emma, after Johnny's Grandmother, and Daniel, after Sonya's brother. Sonya spent a month of intensive training after the birth to get back in shape, and another month back on active duty with the Special Forces, traveling the world and destroying all the ancient inter-realm portals. Johnny was filming a movie in Sydney, but he realized that he didn't love it like he used to. And when Rayden asked for his help, Johnny was more than happy to give it up.  
  
Sonya and her team had just found the last portal, and had set the explosives.  
  
"Sylence. You set?" Sonya called up to her teammate.  
  
"That was my last. We're good to go." Sylence replied.  
  
The team all moved out of the blast radius as Sonya flicked the safety up on her remote. When everyone was clear, she pressed the button, blowing the ancient structure apart.  
  
"Okay, well done guys. That's mission accomplished. Mikka, radio for transport, we're going home." Sonya addressed her team. As they were waiting for the chopper, Sonya's radio started chirping.  
  
"This is Sonya, go ahead." She answered.  
  
"Sonya, it's Jax." A raspy voice came through the speaker.  
  
"Jax? You sound like shit, are you okay?" Sonya asked worried. She knew that Jax would only call if it was important.  
  
"The portal. It's gone." Jax coughed.  
  
"What portal, Jax?" Sonya asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Our portal. It was destroyed."  
  
"Oh god." Sonya breathed. "How?"  
  
"Hsu Hao."  
  
"Hsu Hao? That son of a bitch. He's been working with us for months. Black Dragon?" She asked.  
  
"No. Red Dragon."  
  
"Christ. So they're going after us aswell now. I think I liked it better when they were just going after the Black Dragon." Sonya joked. Jax coughed again. He sounded like he was in pain.  
  
"Jax, what's wrong?" Sonya asked really worried now.  
  
"I was chasing Hsu Hao, when he blew it up. He went through to Outworld, I was going to follow when it blew."  
  
"My god, are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine. Sore head, bruised ribs, but I'll be okay."  
  
"Good. What about Kenshi?"  
  
"No word."  
  
"So we've got two missing agents." Sonya sighed. The thought for a while and then made a decision. "Okay, we're going in. We've gotta bring them out."  
  
"How Sonya? We've got no way to get there anymore."  
  
"We'll think of something Jax. I will not leave anyone behind." She said turning the radio off. The chopper arrived and the team got on. Sonya was about to board aswell, when a bolt of lightning struck some rocks behind her. After the debris had cleared, Sonya saw Rayden standing amidst the rubble.  
  
"Rayden!? What the hell?" She yelled over the chopper, her hair whipping her face. She turned and signaled the pilot to cut the engines. He did so and Sonya walked over to the Elder God.  
  
"What's going on?" She yelled over the dying engines.  
  
"We've got trouble Sonya. I need you to fly to this location. Then send your team home."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You'll find out when you get there." And with that another bolt took the god away. The engines roared to life again, and Sonya got in, giving the co-ordinates to the pilot. She looked at them and thought they were familiar, but dismissed it as hundreds of thoughts flooded her brain as to what was going on.  
*****************  
When the chopper arrived at it's coordinates, Sonya realized where she had seen them before. The chopper landed on the beach of an island, deep in the Lost Sea. Sonya got out and waved her teammates goodbye as it took off. She turned around and looked up at the huge mountain in the middle of the island. At the top, where the ruins of Shang Tsung's palace now stood. This was the beach she had landed on all those years before, at her first tournament.  
  
Sonya was the first to arrive, but shortly after, a plane flew over the island. Sonya looked up to see someone jump out. They flew right towards her and all of a sudden a bright parachute opened up behind them. It was the Stars and Stripes. As the red, white and blue shape approached, Sonya recognized the skydiver to be her husband, Johnny Cage. He landed on the beach and Sonya ran over to hug him.  
  
"Oh Cage, It's so good to see you." She yelled as she jumped into his arms. Johnny swung her around, laughing and kissed his wife.  
  
"How are you Lieutenant?" He smiled.  
  
"Pretty shitty actually." She sighed. "Our portal's gone. We have no way of getting to Outworld. Kenshi and Cyrax are still there."  
  
"I'm sure Rayden will know something. Otherwise why would he call us here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure your right. Where are Emma and Daniel?"  
  
"They're with Mom."  
  
"Okay, good." Sonya sighed. "This is so weird. I don't wanna leave them, especially to enter a contest where our lives are at stake."  
  
"It's not like it's our first tournament."  
  
"I know, but it's the first time since I've been married, and have kids. Still, not like I have a choice."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. I mean, I was chosen for this. We both were. Besides, this is the condition for me even being here. You'll remember."  
  
"Yeah, life has a nasty way of sucking ass."  
  
"Tell me about it. Hey, what about the movie?"  
  
"Who cares. I'm leaving the industry. Bunch of phonies." Johnny said taking his chute off. Sonya stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Okay, who the hell are you?" She asked. Johnny cocked his head at her.  
  
"Very funny. I guess I just never realized what a shallow profession it is. Leading the kind of life we've had tends to bring reality smashing into your face."  
  
The couple started setting up a campfire as the sun began to dwindle. The next familiar face to arrive was the ninja, Sub-Zero. He had with him a woman dressed quite similarly.  
  
"Sub-Zero, how are you?" Sonya bowed before the ninja.  
  
"I am well Lieutenant. And you? Last I heard you were dead."  
  
"Yeah. I'm just full of surprises." She smiled. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"I have reformed the Lin Kuei. We are now a clan of good. This is one of my new recruits, Frost." Sub-Zero introduced the female ninja. Frost walked past the Grand Master, and nudged Sonya out of the way as she searched the island.  
  
"She nice." Sonya grinned.  
  
"She is insolent. Her great powers have only given her a great arrogance. I am hoping that her participation in the tournament will give her a new outlook on her life."  
  
"Fingers crossed." Sonya raised her eyebrows as she watched Frost strut along the beach.  
  
Next to arrive was Jax. A chopper brought him to the beach and he got out and ran to Sonya.  
  
"Rayden here yet?" He asked, anxious to find out what was going on.  
  
"No, we're still waiting for everyone to get here." Sonya replied. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. Bit sore, but I'll live."  
  
"Glad to hear it." She smiled. "You ready for this?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." Jax sighed. He spotted someone approaching from the other side of the fire. "Hey, look."  
  
Sonya turned to see Kung Lao appear from the shadows. She ran over to greet him.  
  
"Kung Lao, my god it's been so long."  
  
"Hello Sonya. It is good to see you alive and well." He replied.  
  
Sonya noticed the somber look on his face.  
  
"Are you alright? Is Liu with you?"  
  
Kung Lao looked into her eyes. Sonya furrowed her brow waiting for a response, but Rayden interrupted by teleporting in, scaring Sonya and making her jump.  
  
"God damn it! I'll never get used to that."  
  
"Good, everyone is here. Please, have a seat." Rayden instructed. Everyone sat around the fire as Rayden began his speech.  
  
"Mortal Kombat has always been, and always will be. For millennia, the forces of good and evil have been locked in eternal battle over the control of Earth Realm. Some seek to use the tournament to destroy all that is good. Others seek vengeance, power, or eternal life. Time after time each individual threat has been vanquished, and Earthrealm has enjoyed relative peace for many years. But there is concern that Earth is once again, in peril. And this time, the threat of evil has two faces. It is now known, that the sorcerer Quan Chi has escaped from the Netherealm. Since his escape, Quan Chi has unlocked the secret of the ancient Runestone, discovered the ancient undefeatable army of the long forgotten Dragon King, and most disturbing of all, formed an alliance with one of our deadliest enemies, Shang Tsung. With their combined strength, they plotted to overpower the only two beings who could prevent their total domination of the two realms. The first was the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. In a false show of allegiance, they sprung their attack. They then traveled to Earth Realm by way of a mystical portal, known only to sorcerers and deities. There, they confronted Earth's mightiest warrior and champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang. It has been Shang Tsung's desire to consume the soul of Earth Realm's greatest warrior. With Quan Chi's assistance, he achieved this goal. Liu Kang is dead."  
  
Sonya's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she had heard. What she was hearing. How could this be possible. She looked around at the sad faces, shocked at the news. All except Frost. Sonya looked to Johnny, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't help but think of poor Kitana.  
  
"They have since returned to Outworld and are using the souls of conquered warriors to resurrect the Dragon King's undefeatable army. Should they succeed, they will have the means to conquer Outworld, and eventually, Earthrealm. They will be unstoppable. I can no longer stand idly by, and watch this evil consume the world. I have relinquished my status as Elder God, to return to Earth and lead you all to battle against our old adversaries. We must act now, we must stop this deadly alliance!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After Rayden had made his speech, he moved to the waters edge, and began to wave his hands around in front of him, as if he was trying to lift some invisible object. Then all of a sudden, something began to emerge from the ocean's depths. It was a huge old ship. Sonya recognized it as the one that had transported them to the island for the very first tournament. As Rayden raised the ship, Sonya realized something. For the first time, she had no plan of attack. She had no idea what to expect. Johnny walked over to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"How you doin'?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just can't believe it."  
  
"Which part?" He grinned.  
  
"Well, all of it. We've always had a hard enough time trying to beat either of them, and now we've gotta deal with them both. And Liu..." She lowered her head, sighing. "I can't believe he's gone. This whole time, we've always relied on him to beat the bad guy. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed being the side kick. Takes the pressure off." Johnny smiled a little.  
  
"But if he couldn't do it, how can we? What are we supposed to do?" She turned to look up at him.  
  
"Our best." He said solemnly. Sonya hugged her husband.  
  
"I love you."   
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kung Lao walked down onto the beach. Sonya broke from the hug and walked up to him.  
  
"Kung Lao, I'm so sorry. I know you two were close. Are you okay?" She asked the Shaolin warrior.  
  
"I found him." He replied quietly. Sonya's eyes widened in shock. "I left him to train for five minutes, and when I returned, he was lying in the center of the training arena. At first I thought he was resting, or playing some kind of joke."  
  
Sonya rubbed his arm to comfort him.  
  
"His neck had been completely snapped in two."  
  
"God, I'm so sorry." She said, feeling more tears coming. She tried to hold them back, but it wouldn't work.  
  
"The thought of his soul being trapped within that man makes my blood boil. I will make Shang Tsung pay for what he has done. I swear to you." Kung Lao promised.   
  
Rayden finished raising the ship and everyone boarded. As the ship moved off and everyone settled, Sonya and Johnny went to talk to Rayden.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sonya asked. "I thought we destroyed all of the portals?"  
  
"There is another. The same portal that Shang Tsung and Quan Chi used to travel here."  
  
"How come you never told us that you were no longer an Elder God?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I just did Johnny. The Elder God's knew what was going on, and yet they did nothing. They were adamant about not interfering. But I could not. They don't know what it is like to be down here, fighting alongside you all. They don't understand. I do however. The time has come for us to take matters into our own hands. We will make them pay for what they have done."  
  
When they arrived at the portal, Rayden lined them up and began to instruct them of the portal's rules.  
  
"In order to be worthy to cross this portal, you must face a challenge. You must confront your most dangerous adversary. Who would like to go first?"  
  
"I will." Sonya said stepping forward.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rayden asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, if I can't do this then chances are I won't be able to do much in the tournament so, bring it on."  
  
"Very well. Stand in the center of the arena, and we will begin."  
  
Sonya walked to the center of the portal arena and began to warm up. She wondered who he would be fighting. She was expecting Kano, or even Frost. There was something about her that Sonya really didn't trust. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She slowly turned around and was faced with her challenge.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She asked the man facing her. He was a little taller than her, and dressed all in black. He turned to bow to Rayden, and when he did, Sonya saw a pattern on his back. A red dragon.  
  
"Sonya, this is your challenge. His name is Mavado. He is a member of the Red Dragon." Rayden told her.   
  
"You ordered the attack on the Agency." She snarled.  
  
"He cannot talk Sonya. He is merely a vessel. You will be able to meet the real Mavado in the tournament."  
  
Sonya faced off before her opponent. He did the same.  
  
"Fight!" Rayden boomed.  
  
Sonya wasted no time. She quickly hit the false Mavado with a right jab and a left cross. She then followed with a right back kick and a left aswell, taking Mavado's balance. She took the opportunity to hit him with a flying kick to the chest, knocking him to the ground. She looked over to Rayden.  
  
"This is supposed to be my most dangerous adversary?" She scoffed. A noise by her feet made her look down. She saw some kind of hook stuck in the ground. Connected to it was some strange rope thing, which was connected to Mavado. She looked up at him to see him flying towards her. He hit her in the chest with both feet, sending her flying backwards. It felt like she was moving in slow motion, until she hit the ground and came skidding to a halt. She got to her feet and brushed herself off, remembering what it was like to be hit like that again.  
  
"Okay, I brought that on myself." She grinned. She shook it off and ran for her opponent again. When she got near him, she used his leg as a step, allowing her free leg to kick him in the head, sending him back yet again. Sonya didn't allow him to recover. She hit him with a right axe kick, and then hit him again as she brought her leg down. Not stopping she spun around and hit him with a left back kick. Mavado staggered back a little and reached behind his back. Sonya watched as he pulled out two Hookswords. She didn't give him the chance to attack, she quickly hit him with a right hook, followed by a spinning left elbow. While she was hitting him with her elbow, her free hand reached into a small pouch she carried on her belt, and pulled out some pink dust. As soon as he revealed his face, she blew the dust in his eyes, blinding him momentarily. She used the brief pause to grab one of the Hookswords, which she pulled, revealing his arm. She quickly slammed her elbow into his arm, causing him to let go of the deadly blade. Sonya then spun around and took his legs out from under him with her left leg. Mavado hit the ground face first, stunning him. Sonya took the opportunity to drive the Hooksword into the back of his neck, killing him instantly. The body of the fake Mavado burst into ash, and the blade in her hand disappeared. Sonya looked over to her teammates.  
  
"Well, I guess that means I win." She smiled, breathing hard.  
  
"Well done Sonya. You have passed the test, and are granted entry to the Outworld." Rayden smiled. Sonya rejoined her team, and stood by Johnny.  
  
"Ah, it was nothing." She grinned. She then turned to look at Johnny and mimed the word 'Ow'. He suppressed a grin as Frost stepped forward.  
  
"That was too easy. If that was supposed to be a challenge, she obviously isn't that strong." The female ninja said walking into the arena.  
  
"What have you got for me?" She asked Rayden. The thunder god smiled and waved his arm in front of him. The group followed his gaze to see Frost's adversary. Sub-Zero. Sonya noticed the suppressed look of shock on the young ninja's face.  
  
"Good luck." Sonya said with mock intent.  
  
"Pfft, simple." Frost said, trying to hide her nervousness. The two ninja's bowed once to Rayden, then to each other before going into a fighting stance.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Frost lept at Sub-Zero, throwing a punch, which Sub-Zero caught and slammed his fist into her gut, causing her to double over. Frost seemed to ignore the pain and hit him in the face with her boot, before standing back up and uppercutting him. Sub-Zero staggered a little, allowing Frost to throw a right round kick. She tried to follow up with a left back kick, but Sub-Zero stepped to the side and grabbed her leg. He spun her around and threw her to the side, causing her to skid across the ground. Frost lay there for a moment while Sub-Zero approached. He bent down and picked her up by the throat. Frost struggled for a moment, before putting her hand in his neck. All of a sudden, the false ninja began to freeze, a thin layer of ice forming over his head and shoulders. Frost broke free from his grasp and pulled what looked like a handle from a small dagger from her boot. Then a blade of ice formed on the end. Frost used the makeshift dagger to pierce the heart of the half frozen ninja. However, she didn't stop at one. She punched the ninja to the ground and repeatedly stabbed him in the chest, until he burst into ash, knocking her backwards and cutting her thigh on the blade.  
  
"Congratulations Frost. You have passed the test. You may step down now." Rayden said. Frost limped back to the team and stood by Sub-Zero, who dressed her wound and scolded her for her lack of discipline. Frost looked over to see Sonya smiling. Sonya tried to cover it and looked away, but it was a poor attempt.   
  
"Swing and a miss for the rookie." Sonya said just loud enough for Frost to hear. She could see that the ninja wanted to reply but her master held her back. Sonya knew she was acting childish, but she didn't care. People like Frost irritated her. And there was definitely something amiss with the young warrior.  
  
Johnny was up next. He stood in the arena and jumped around a bit, warming up.  
  
"Who've I got?" He asked Rayden. The former Elder God again motioned behind Johnny and to everyone's surprise, Johnny's opponent was, Johnny. There stood an exact double of Johnny Cage.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Johnny said looking at himself. "I'm my own worst adversary?"  
  
"Makes sense, honey. I've been telling you for years to get over yourself." Sonya called from the sidelines.  
  
"Thanks" He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Are you ready Johnny?" Rayden asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's get it done."  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Johnny immediately opened with a shadow kick, hitting the fake Johnny in the gut and making him double over. He quickly followed with a left cross, knocking his opponent to the ground. Johnny went to slam his foot down on the back of the impostor's neck, but he rolled out of the way, avoiding the death blow. It then hit Johnny in the back with it's right boot. Johnny stumbled forward, but quickly turned and threw a forceball at the fake's head, knocking it down. Johnny pulled out a pair of Nunchaku's and wrapped them around his double's neck, before snapping it and causing it to burst into a pile of ash. Johnny raised his arms in celebration and ran over to Sonya, hugging her.   
  
The fight's went on until everyone had had their go. Jax fought and beat Hsu Hao, and Sub-Zero fought Scorpion. When they were all done, Rayden asked them all to stand in the middle of the arena, under a big blue glowing orb. Sonya was wondering what was going to happen until a huge beam of light shot down, engulfing them and forming a portal, that preceded to suck them in to once again face the perils of Outworld.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
